Holiday Fun
by falala
Summary: Natsu and Lucy during the festive holidays. Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Faces for Christmas**

The first kiss was simple. It was almost as if it didn't happen at all. The only evidence that it was in fact true, and not made up by Lucy's _wonderful_ imagination—because she _knows_ just how wild her imagination can be, was seeing his flushed cheeks and boyish smirk. Her finger gingerly touched her lips as if feeling them made sure that they belonged to her. Dumfounded and embarrassed at first, she quickly recovered from her initial shock. She was about to scold him for his sudden and chaste kiss, until she realized the whole guild was cheering. Suddenly she remembered everything up until that moment.

_Oh right, _mistletoe. Her eyes looked up to see that cursed item that Mirajane hung over her specific seat at the bar. It was as if she knew and planned it from the beginning. But it wasn't hard to know that if anyone wanted to find her, there was a good chance she'd be sitting at her bar stool. Also, it wasn't hard to know that a certain pink haired mage would always be looking for her.

Well damn her for making herself so predictable and _easy_. Next time she'll be more wary of Mirajane's subtle and devilish charm. But right now, she just wanted to hide under a rock. Her ears picked up the noise of catcalls and whistles that they were even scarlet red from embarrassment. Why had everyone noticed anyway, they were clearly having a Christmas party before this happened. It wasn't like Natsu announced he was going to kiss her or that anyone pointed it out that she was under the mistletoe. So how on Earthland did everyone witness their first kiss?

"So everyone who said it'd be Gray owes me 100 jewels! AND FOR EVERYONE WHO SAID IT WOULDN'T BE NATSU OWES ME DOUBLE!" Cana practically roared over everyone's voices. People were handing her bills and she was now in her own little heaven of booze and money. Lucy was even more shocked to see Wendy give Cana her money.

"Unbelievable," She muttered to herself. "To think these are my nakama..."

Lucy face planted the bar counter. They had rigged it from the beginning and placed bets on who was going to kiss her. Obviously they eyed her until something would happen. _Obviously_.

"Oh Lucy, it's just light fun." Mirajane cooed.

"You guys are making money off of my kiss... I feel sort of prostitute-ish..." She raised her head from the counter. "Shouldn't I get a cut from the loot?" She let her head rest on her arm.

Mirajane giggled. "Well Natsu seems like he's getting some money from Cana."

Lucy's head snapped in the direction of Cana's voice and saw that her pink haired partner was smiling as she handed him a wad of cash. _Betrayal, traitor, sell-out, liar, cheater, bastard,_ she kept finding new words to describe him in her mind.

After cursing and killing him in her mind, she decided she would just go home and rest. Enough of him today, she convinced herself, although she said that all the time and yet she'd end up spending the following 24 hours with him. She got up from her seat and headed for the door.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" Mirajane waved.

"Merry Christmas Mira-san." Lucy waved off before pushing the door open.

The cold breeze hit her face as if she had been punched by Gray's magic. She grabbed her hood and pulled it down to try to minimize the amount of skin exposed to the cold. It wasn't snowing but the wind had surely made it feel like they were back up on the mountains. She kept her head facing down as she occasionally looked up to make sure she was going the right way. Once she got home, she realized that it was really warm. Although outside was well below zero degrees, she didn't expect her place to be warm because she had put out the fireplace before heading to the guild earlier that day. When she entered her living room, the fireplace had been started and a cup of hot chocolate was waiting for her on the coffee table.

Lucy froze. She was clearly not alone. Her hand reached for her keys and held them tight. But what crazy stranger made her hot chocolate and what sane person wouldn't think this suspicious. She eyed around the room and there was no one in sight.

"Hello?" She said. Then she automatically face palmed herself. She owns this apartment, why does she sound like she's intruding.

Her feet lead her to the bathroom and kitchen, still not a soul in sight. Since she felt a little safer with her keys nearby, she took off her coat and changed into her pajamas. Her nose sniffed the hot chocolate and it didn't smell off, if anything it smelled delicious. She took a sip and a smile grew on her face. Whoever made this; made it exactly the way she liked it.

After experiencing that traumatic event of a kiss, she decided to retire to her bed. She hopped on her bed without even lifting her comforter and instead of hitting her soft and warm bed, she felt like she had been dropped on a rock.

"OW What the hell?!" She removed the blanket to find her a dragon slayer.

The shrill of her scream went octaves higher than her normal voice.

He quickly put his hand over her mouth and eyed her like she was crazy. _As if she was the crazy one_. It was only normal for her to scream when she's surprised. After her screaming died down, Natsu removed his hand from her mouth.

"You I-D-I-O-T! I said 'HELLO'. The **bare** minimum you had to do was grunt or even breathe a wee bit louder than usual then I WOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE HERE!" Her hands flung up in the air.

A smile graced his lips as he looked at her. She stared at him as if she finally saw him for the idiot he truly was. Or maybe his ears went deaf from all her yelling and he was enjoying her making _funny_ faces—because he enjoyed it way too much.

"SAY SOMETHING?!" She whacked him on the head with her palm. "First you kiss me. Then you make money off of that kiss. Now you show up in my home, IN MY BED AND SMILE LIKE AN IDIOT?!"

If Lucy could pull out her hair she would, if she had the guarantee that it wouldn't leave her bald. But that was an off chance so she settled for hitting him.

Finally after thirty seconds of non-stop jabs to his arms, he stopped her. He held her tiny wrists back and she blushed ferociously. His gaze wasn't the dumbfounded one as before, it had turned into a more serious one like he was studying her every feature.

"I just like seeing you're funny faces." He burst out laughing. "If only Happy could have seen this too!" His boyish grin returned.

She was literally fighting for her freedom as he pinned her hands down. He stared at her again.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." He let go of her hands as she settled down.

Lucy felt a little pinch at her heart once he said those words. Even though she was mad at him, she didn't regret the kiss but it hurt knowing that he did.

"Look, here." He dropped the cash he got from Cana on her lap. "We don't have to go on a job to pay for your rent this month." He scratched the back of his head. "You said you wanted a break from work, so I thought that this was the best gift I could give you. It was easy and we can enjoy the rest of the holidays without worrying about your rent."

Lucy blushed again and this time her smile was tugging at her lips. In his own way, he was idiotically sweet. She was gushing at the thought of him doing all this for her.

"Uh Lucy, you're doing another weird face but it's not as entertain—"Lucy cut off his words by wrapping her arms around his neck. She was suffocating him and she didn't really care. But she loosened her choke hold a bit after hearing him gasp for air.

"Thanks Natsu. Merry Christmas." She continued hugging him. She had to enjoy this moment while it last because if she knew anything about him, he could ruin it just as fast.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. His breath tickled her ear as he continued to breathe in her scent.

"Merry Christmas Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while but I've been busy ): and I'm trying to write up other chapters for my other stories but I can't... guh writers block I guess... I swear I've re-written the chapters and I'm still not liking them yet... But anyway this is for the holidays. Only a week late ... more than a week s'ok. I wanted to do a holiday-focused one. Hope you all enjoy (:**

**Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New years! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Year's wish**

Two weeks had already passed and the kiss continued to haunt her. He was always her best friend and now, she was completely smitten. What made it worse was that it had not affected him as it did her. Her heart skipped beats, her face burned red, and her mind reeled fantasies. Unfortunately, all it ever took for her to go insane was a single smile at her and frankly, he smiled all the time.

Lucy sighed as she put weight on her right side. She leaned against one of the pillars of the guild and watched her nakama do all sorts of crazy things. Usually she would partake in their antics but as the new year starts, she wanted to take a mental note of how everyone is enjoying themselves. Last year, Natsu was her best friend and partner; now he was the person she wanted to be with as more than friends. Of course she wasn't going to confront him about her new found feelings, but she could not shake off the uneasiness she felt when he's not with her.

As her mind kept bouncing back between talking to someone about her feelings for Natsu and completely shutting that whole idea down, she found herself at the bar.

"Lucy, would you like anything to drink?" Mirajane smiled.

"Actually I'd like a beer please." Lucy tried to look for a seat at the bar but it was full of men; all trying to get the barmaid's undivided attention.

"Coming right up."

Within seconds Lucy had her beer in her hands without even knowing how it got there. Mirajane winked at her and Lucy nodded as she shied away back to her pillar. Fortunately for her, there was a stray chair not too far away so she grabbed it and dragged it to her pillar. For some reason, this pillar has suddenly become her comfort zone. As she struggled with her internal warfare of feelings, she continued to mask her inner conflicts with a smile.

"Lu-chan! Why are you here all alone? We're going to start the countdown soon." Levy waved her hands in front of Lucy's face. "Earth to Lucy, are you there?" She nudged her friend.

Finally Lucy woke up from her daze and eyed Levy.

"You've been awfully quiet this evening, Lu-chan, you okay?" Levy pulled a chair next to her.

"The New Year is starting and I'm already panicking."

"About what?" Levy leaned in closer to her best friend. Lucy continued to stare out to the crowd.

"I want things to change this year. I want... I don't know. It sounds so ... silly." Lucy gushed.

"Hm?! You know you can tell me anything." Levy's ears perked up with curiosity.

"I kinda want a boyfriend." Lucy admitted. "I know it's girly and whatever but it's true." She took another sip of her beer.

Levy chuckled as she gave her friend a hug. "It's not silly but it's silly because it's you."

"Huh?"

"Good luck to the guy who wants to date you. He has to get passed Erza, Titania; Gray, naked ice mage; and worst of all, Natsu, the crazy pyromaniac."

"Oh yeah, maybe I shouldn't find a boyfriend." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly Lucy felt hot arms around her shoulders. There's only one person that emitted that kind of heat. Once she looked over, she saw pink hair and a defined chin. His eyes stared elsewhere yet his arms stayed on her.

"Uh Natsu?"

"We're gonna miss the countdown if we stay here. I'll meet you two near the stage." Levy squeaked as she hurried off with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Lucy started to get up but Natsu pulled her back down.

"Ouch. Natsu, come on. We're going to miss it." She tried once more but he held onto her. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

"Just stay here with me." He asked her as he gently let go of her.

She smiled and sat back down and leaned against him. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders again and she snuggled into him.

"Did you make up your wish for New Years?" Lucy asked.

"Nopes." He shrugged as he took her beer. "No need." He took a sip. "Did you?"

His hot breath touched her cheek and she yearned for his touch—a more intimate one.

"Uh—well, yeah. I guess." She looked away to hide her blush.

"Well I heard that you're supposed to kiss someone at the end of the countdown for it to happen."

Lucy's head snapped back at him as if he grew an extra head. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." He smirked playfully. His fingers started to trace up and down her arm and it gave her goosebumps.

The echoes of the countdown laid low in the background as Lucy stared into Natsu's deep onyx eyes. She was completely lost in them; she knew she had fallen for him and there was no way out. He didn't know he had complete control over her heart, and he didn't know just how fragile it was. All she could do was wish and hope that maybe one day, he could somehow feel at least tenth of how she is feeling. But was that all just wishful thinking?

The countdown was almost at one and Lucy realized that Natsu had already cupped her cheek. As soon as she heard one, his lips were on hers and she could only close her eyes and savour this moment. They were in a secluded area where there weren't so many people there so they had just enough privacy.

Like in all things, this kiss came to an end. Natsu pulled away and resumed back to his position prior to the kiss as if it never happened. Lucy was left stunned. He nudged her so that she could stop staring so blankly at him; she even caught him blushing.

"Happy New Year, Lucy." He whispered into her ear.

"Happy New Year, Natsu." She placed her head on his shoulder.

This was shaping into a good year, or so she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Talk about M.I.A haha lol well this was super duper late ): but really thanks everyone for still reading my stories that I haven't updated in so long. Btw this one is for new years lol i still need to do valentines and then now easter :$ LOL well sok one at a time I guess right? :P it's a bit short though... but at least I'm back. (: Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment or two, much appreciated!**


End file.
